Save Me
by allhugs13
Summary: This is the sequel to Time is Running Out. The story continues on with Hermione desperately looking for a cure for Draco as fast as she can before he finally runs out of time and dies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: Here you go! The sequel! Thank you for the few who reviewed the last chapter of Time is Running Out. **dg17 **you should know your review was the one that pushed me to update so I hope you like it! (Oh and I am still looking for a beta reader so sorry for the type-o's.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Harry looked across the table full of books at Hermione, the book she was reading coved his view of her face. He was tired of reading but he picked up the book he was reading and started to read again. He had promised Hermione that he would help her in anyway he could. He could see in her eyes how much she loved Draco. He was surprised at her choice because of all the shit Draco had given her in the past but she was smart and most have her reason. Or he at leased hoped so. The last thing he wanted to see was her get hurt. And he knew that despite Draco's imminent death a cured would be needed before the disease spread and killed thousands of wizards.

Hermione's POV

Hermione finally looked up from her book when she heard the rumble of Harry stomach. She then turned her head to look at the clock on the wall behind her. She was very surprised that the two of them had been there for almost 8 hours just looking through books.

"Harry." Hermione said.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"We have been here almost 8 hours and I can tell your hungry. Why don't you go get something to eat for the two of us and meet me at Draco's. I would like to check on him." She said with a small smile.

"Okay. I think that might be a good idea. Anything you want to eat?" He asked as he stood up and stretched, he'd been sitting too long.

Hermione took a moment before answering. "Um...How about pizza? I haven't had pizza in a while."

"Okay. I will see you at Draco's." He popped out to get the food.

Hermione go up and walked over to the librarian sitting at a small desk near the front of the library. Once the librarian saw her she looked up with a smile. "Mrs. Granger?" she said Hermiones name questioningly. "How may I help you?"

Hermione smiled back at the small woman. She was what you always imagined a librarian to look like. Light gray hair up in a bun, glasses, and a long light green dress with a dark blue sweater. "Yes I need to leave but I still have some books I need to look over, so I'd like to check them out."

"Oh yes of course. Anything you need!" The librarian got up and started scanning the books Hermione needed. Once she was finished Hermione grabbed everything up and left for Draco's house. "Harry?" She called "Harry?" there was no answer. Hermione figured he must still be getting pizza.

She set down the books on a small table in the living room. Then proceeded upstairs to Draco's room. Right as she was about to open the door she heard a small popping noise from behind her. She turned to see Deedee.

"Hello Mrs. Hermione." She said with a big smile.

"Hello Deedee." Hermione said with a small smile. "How is he doing?" She asked wiping the smile from her face and getting serious.

"He no wake up still. But other doctor said he's stable." The small elf told her.

"Okay. Thank you Deedee. I am going to sit with him for a while. Let Harry know I will be down in a while once he gets here."

Hermione left Deedee and walked into the room. Draco was laying in bed. Same as the last time she had seen him only in different clothing. She tried to hold in the tears that rushed to her eyes, but nothing could stop it. Looking at him laying on his bed almost lifeless was hard for her to look at. It had been two weeks since she had seen him last. She had thought she could handle her emotions but nothing could stop the sadness she felt. It almost felt as if someone was squeezing her heart. She laid down next to him on the bed and rested her head on his chest. She could hear the beat of his heart which was more comforting then she ever would have guessed.

She laid there for so long that she actually feel asleep. It wasn't until Harry tapped her on the shoulder that she woke up. She looked around a little at first before realizing where she was. "You feel asleep." Harry told her.

"Oh." She smiled and slowly got up. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"For about an hour. You looked tired so I figured I would let you sleep for a little." He told her. "The pizza is a little cold now but I asked Deedee to heat it back up for you."

"Thank you Harry. I couldn't ask for a better friend." She gave him a hug after getting off the bed. The two left the room, ready to start another round of searching in books.

Draco's POV

Draco was laying still in the bed, unable to move his body. It had always been thought that the disease caused a person to into a coma like state which was mostly true however the difference was that Draco was still awake. He could still think and use his mind. He could hear and feel, but he could not move. His body was useless. He was stuck in the frozen state, hoping that Hermione would find a way to save him and quickly. He was trying to hold on and stay strong. He wanted to live. He needed to live, for her.

Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review, I want to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: I just want to give a big thank you to everyone that reviewed. It means a lot to me and I am always super happy to hear what you think!

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror after taking a shower. She looked horrible. He hair even wet was a mess and she had bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep. It was hard to sleep when all she could do was think about Draco and finding some way to help him, to save him before it was two late. But there had been very little luck as of yet. She had a few leads that she needed to check out. One she would be checking out today with Harry. In one book she read about this plant that was said to cure or heal anything. It was a long shot but she had to check anyway. However, it was going to be very hard to get to the plant. Two different books said it was in two different places so they would have to check both.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror again and told herself that no matter what happened she needed to start taking better care of herself, she needed sleep or there was no way she would be able to save Draco. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked into her bed room and to her closet. She had to dress warm because Harry and her would be taking a hike in Alps in search of this plant. If they did not find it there they would have to travel to Venezuela to the Angel falls which was the other place the plant was said to be.

Hermione got dressed quickly. She walked out of her room and down the hall to the room where Harry was staying. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" He asked through the door.

"Its Hermione. Just wanted to see if you were almost ready?" She asked. She heard a little bit of rustling and the door opened up. Harry was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Almost." he told her. "I still need to finish getting dressed and then I will be ready to go."

"Okay, well I am going to go see Draco before we leave." She said with a very small half smile.

"Alright, make sure you eat something!" he yelled from behind her after she had started walking to Draco's room.

She turned around and looked at him. "Don't worry I will, I'm really hungry for some reason and I will need my energy."

Draco's POV

Draco had been sleeping when Hermione walked in he was wide awake, well sort of. She just did not know it. He thought it was odd she was dressed so warm when she sat down on his bed.

"Hello Draco my love." she said to him quietly. "Harry and I think we may have found a lead about a plant that cures all. I know its a bit of a long shot but I don't care, its well worth the try."

He looked at her face and could tell she was tired. She must not have been sleeping well. She was to worried at him but if his own sickness caused her physical or health problems he would never forgive himself. As badly as he wanted her to find a cure he didn't because he was afraid of what she might do. She was a strong hard headed woman and he just did not want her to push herself to hard.

"I just wanted to talk to you and tell you what is going on in our little race for a cure to save you. Not that you can hear me but it just feels nice talking to you." She wiped a tear that had made its way down her face. "I miss you. And I miss not being able to talk with you." She took a deep breath and kissed him gently. "I love you." she said finally as she got off the bed and made her way out of the room.

_I love you too. _Draco said to himself, wishing that she could hear him. Wishing he could comfort her and hold her as she cried. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit helplessly in his stupid bed watching life pass him by.

Note: So what did you think?????


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. School started back up and I have been super busy so I made this chapter a little longer. I'm going to try not to have such a long wait for the coming chapters. I hope you enjoy and please please please REVIEW! I love hearing what you all have to say, and I love when people try to guess what is going to happen next!

THE NEXT DAY

"So I don't know where we should start." Hermione began to tell Harry. They were standing in her room. She had a suit case on her bed and she was moving clothing from her dresser to her the suit case. "But we need to look at the muggle world and why they do not get the VL or maybe they do and we just don't know about it."

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked her.

"Well I just happen to have an old friend who is a doctor." Hermione explained. "She is very smart. I think she might be able to help us."

"Does she know about magic?" Harry grabbed a sock that had fallen out of Hermione's dresser and handed it to her.

"Yes, I told her a long time ago when we were younger. I have known her all my life, she was one of the few friends I had before coming to Hogwarts and we still talk and write all the time." Hermione walked into the bathroom to grab a few things, Harry watched her with a confused look on his face.

"How come you never told me about her?" He was a little hurt that one of his best friends would forget to share something so important to her or someone in this case. He thought that would be something she would have mentioned before.

"To be honest Harry, I really don't know. I guess I liked have one friend who was worried about magic and what not. She's just one of my only connections to the muggle world and I just never found a need to tell anyone about her."

"Hmmm…" was all Harry said.

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you about her are you?" Hermione asked as she started zipping up her suitcase.

"No, I just a little surprised you never mentioned her before. So you going to go see her? That's why you're packing?" He asked.

"No, We are going to go see her which is why you need to get ready!"

"Oh! Well okay, I should be ready in a few minutes." He started to walk to the door and out of her room before turning around again and asking, "Where does she live?"

"She lives in Seattle, Washington. In the United States." She told him with a smile. "It will be cold so grab winter clothes."

He left after a quick node of his head.

Hermione then got up and made her way to Draco's room. She walked in and looked down at him on the bed. "We are going to America to talk my friend into helping me. She is a very good and smart doctor and she knows about magic." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm working as fast as I can and I promise I will save…"

There was a knock on the door that interrupted her sentence. "Yes?" She asked.

"It is Deedee miss. There is someone here to see you." There was a small look of confusion as to who the visitor could be but Hermione kissed Draco and stood up. "I'm coming." She grabbed the door handle and said "I love you." To Draco before leaving.

When she walked downstairs she was surprised and happy when she saw bright red hair. Ron turned around and looked at her. As soon as her foot hit the last step of the stairs she found herself in a big bear hug. "I just heard about what happened. I have been away on assignment. How are you?"

"I've been better but I'm very happy to see you." She said with a small smile. He finally let her go and looked her over.

"Mom would say you look to thin and tired." He told her.

"And she would be right." Hermione said in response. "But it has been hard to eat with all the worrying and I don't have time to sleep." Her smile faded slightly.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I am here for you if you need me." The Ron looked up to see Harry walking down the stairs. "Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you were still undercover." Ron said surprised.

"I was but I was taken out when we got the evidence we needed. I have been out for awhile now, so I came to help Hermione." The two men hugged for a brief second.

"Well it is good to see you!" Ron told him happily before looking back at Hermione. "So, three heads better then two?" he asked.

"Yes. Very much so. Actually we are leaving for Seattle, Washington in the US right now. You ready?" She asked.

"Why are we going to Seattle?" Ron asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Hermione told him.

OOOOOOO

Torre was sitting in her living room with a hot cup of coco in her hand. She had a long day and need to just relax. Work had been crazy but she was happy no one died on her watch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to Grey's Anatomy, one of her favorite TV shows. It was drama filled and fun to watch.

Her body was finally starting to wind down when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed. Who could that be she wondered? She set her drink down on her coffee table in front of her and walked to the front door. When she opened the door a look of surprise crossed her face. "Hermione?!" she finally said with a big smile.

Note: Sorry for any type-o's! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Sorry the update took so long! Just finished with Mid-terms but anyways enjoy the chapter, its a bit of a filler chapter but the next one will be very interesting.....hehehehehe :)

Hermione looked at Torre with a big smile. It had been a while since they had seen or talked to each other. She looked the same; light curly brown hair, thin with wide hips and about 5'3''. She had the most beautiful eyes Hermione had ever seen, they were a light vivid green with a dark green around the edge. And she had a big smile that cheered you up just looking at her.

"Hello Torre!" Hermione said with a smile. Her friend quickly pulled her into a big hug.

"Wow. I am soooo happy to see you!" Torre said, still a little shocked.

"Me too! You look wonderful." Hermione told her.

"Well thank you." Torre said when she spotted the two men standing behind Hermione. "And who might they be?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. These are my friends; Ron and Harry." She said introducing them with a smile.

"Well it is very nice to meet you! Why don't you three come in."

The three followed Torre in. She lead them to the couch where they sat down. Torre went and sat in the chair to the right of the couch. "So to what do I owe this visit?" Torre asked them. She was surprised and saddened when the faces of all her guests changed from happy to sad. "What???" She asked.

There was silence that lasted about a minute before Hermione spoke. "I fell in love." she told her old friend.

Torre was a little confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Hermione said. "He's sick. Very sick and well I came here in the hopes that you might be able to help me." Sadness mixed with a bit of hope spread across her face.

"How can I help?" Torre asked her dear friend.

"Well we are trying to figure out if there is a disease similar in the muggle world, and if not we are trying to see why it only effects men with magic." Hermione explained.

"Well of course I will h...." Torre was cut off by the look on Hermiones face. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

Hermione had gone a little pale and had an overwhelming erge to throw up. "Where is your bathroom?" She asked quickly. Torre pointed to a door just down the hall and Hermione made it to the toilet just as she throw up.

Torre had followed her and grabbed her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up. Once she was finished Hermione sat down on the floor and whipped her mouth with a small dark blue hand towel.

"Are you okay?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time, they were both standing in the door looking at their poor friend.

"Yes." Hermione finally replied after a minute. "I have no idea what happened but I just got really sick, maybe it was something I ate or the trip here. Im really not sure but I am feeling much better now." She gave her three friends a small smile.

Torre took her hand and helped her up off the bathroom floor. "Maybe you should just lay down for a little bit and get a little rest.

Hermione took a minute to think before she finally agreed. "Thank you." She told her friend giving her a hug. "Would you mind if we stay with you for a little while?"

Torre smiled. "Of course, you can sleep in my room and I have two spear rooms Ron and Harry can sleep in."

OOOOO

Two hours later Hermione woke up in her friends bed. She sighed and stretched before rolling over to the edge of the bed to get up. She could hear Torre, Ron and Harry all talking to each other, and it sounded like they were watching TV or something.

When she walked into the living room she found the three sitting on the couch watching an old TV show called Roswell.

"I wish they would just tell Alex." Ron said. "The poor guy is feeling so left out!"

Hermione could not stop the giggle that fell from her lips caused by Ron's comment. The three turned to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Much better. I see you three are being productive." She smiled and walked over to sit in the chair next to the couch.

"Well we did not know when you would be up so I decided I would show them one of our favorite/ old TV shows." Torre told her with a smile.

"Yeah it is actually very interesting, you muggles are so odd to me." Ron said with a smile.

"Well I think one day off the search might be good." Hermione told them. "But tomorrow is a new day and there is a lot we need to get done. Do you work tomorrow Torre?" She asked.

"No it is my day off." She replied.

"Good, I have a few places I need to go." Hermione said before looking at the TV and enjoying the show. Well trying to enjoy it at least, she knew she could never fully enjoy anything until Draco was finally cured.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hello all! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!! :D oh and I would like to say that I am not a doctor so things I say that are medical or whatever, may not be true......Anyways, enjoy!!!

Hermione and Torre were sitting in the kitchen, talking about their next step in finding a cure for Draco.

"So all you know about it is, that he will lose movement and go into a comma, correct?" Torre asked her friend.

"Yes. However, we have no idea what sets it off and shortly after going into a comma most of them die but we have no idea why." she explained.

"Hmmmm...." Torre said as she sipped her coffee and took some time to think. "I think I may have an idea," Hermione had been looking down at her glass of apple juice but the excitement in her voice made her look up. "Not a cure but at least a ways to research that may lead us to the cure." She said with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked. Her hope rising just a little.

"Well it will require a lot of time, hard work and A LOT of blood." Torre said.

Hermione ran into the spear room Harry was sleeping in. "Wake up!" She shouted, causing Harry to almost fall out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up..." he said, sleep still distorting his voice.

"Good! Get dressed and meet me in the living room." She told him as she walk out of the room and into the one containing the sleeping Ron.

"Wake up!" she shouted. There was no movement in the bed. "Wake up!" She shouted again turning on the light.

But nothing. "Ronald Weasley if you do not wake up and get out of that bed in the next 20 seconds I will put spiders in your bed!" She told him firmly.

"Spiders!" he yelled as he woke from his sleep and flew out of his bed.

"Oh calm down. There are no spiders. Just get dressed quickly and meet me in the living room as soon as you are finished." She told him as she rolled her eyes. She walked out of his room and waited in the living room for 5 minutes. Thankfully men take less longer to get ready then most women.

Once they had finished dressing they walked into the living room.

"Now what's this all about?" Ron asked slightly annoyed "I was having a really good dream." he said. He looked over at Torre sitting next to Hermione, he couldn't stop the smile that crept on his face just thinking about the dream he had.

"Torre had a very good idea. We know so far that the disease only effect wizards. So what we need to do is find out why it does not effect muggles, women, centaurs, or any other magical creatures closely related to humans. So our new job is to get blood from them all and bring it back to Torre to look over, so she can see if she finds any difference." Hermione explained to them.

"Okay," Harry said. "When do we start and where?" He asked.

"Ron, I want you to go visit your brother, see if you can get any dragon blood. I know they are not closely related to humans but their blood is powerful." She told him. "And Harry I want you to go see Hagrid. He might have so good idea about where to look and which creatures can help. I will be going to see Draco because we need a sample of his blood. Torre will be in the lab she keeps in her basement. Bring all the blood to her." Ron and Harry could hear the determination in Hermiones voice and they could also hear the hope.

Draco was laying in bed, depression was starting to set in. The only thing that keeps up this spirits were thoughts of Hermione, and hope that she would find a cure. It was hard to just wait around, never knowing what moment will be your last. It was like being in jail, trapped in your own body. His only real relief was sleeping. He tried and tried to sleep as much as he could. But the time he was awake were miserable. He did not know how much longer he could hold on to his sanity.

Thats when he saw her face. Hermione had apparated into the room and was leaning over him. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I have some good news," she started to tell him. "I decided to get help from my friend Torre, she's a muggle, but she came up with a really good idea. We are going to get blood from other creatures and beings closely related to humans and find out why the disease does not effect them. We want to see why it only effect wizards." She was trying hard to hold in tears, seeing him like that always makes her sad. "Anyways I just thought I should tell you. And I am hoping we can find the cure soon. You just need to hold on." She wiped away the single falling tear. "I miss you."

She bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips. They were still warm and welcoming even though she knew he could not feel her lips.

"I have to go now. I need to go get samples of blood from muggles and you, then bring it back to Torre."

She stood up and looked down at him. "I love you." she said before finally apparating.

I hope it works too. Draco said to himself.

Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT FILLS ME WITH JOY WHEN YOU DO!!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ron apparated to a remote part of Romania where he knew his brother would be located. However, he was a little fuzz as to the exact location and found himself standing in the middle of a rocky area. There were rocks surrounding him with trees in the distance. Thats when he heard a small hiss from behind him. He turned and saw a small dragon staring him down. At first he thought about how cute it was until he realized that the mother must be close by. And the last thing he wanted was to fight a dragon. So he slowly started to back away, hoping the baby dragon would not alert its mother.

Then he heard the flapping winds over head and saw the shadow of the long dragon as it flew to its young. Fear shot through Ron but he pushed through it trying to think logically so he could get out to the situation simply. apparating was an option but it would use a lot of energy considering he would have to come back again. The mother looked at him and smoke came out of her nose a warning to him.

"Whatever you do, do not move Ron." Charlie said from behind him. Ron didn't even hear him walk up.

"Charlie?" Ron asked to be sure his brother was really the one standing behind him.

"The one and only. Now I need you to start walking backward slowly until we get around this rock a few feet behind me," Ron did as instructed and the two finally made it behind the rock. "I'm a little surprised to see you here Ron. Follow me." Charlie said.

"Yes I know, I actually came here to ask you for help."

OOOOOOOOOO

It had been a while since Harry had seen Hagrid, but he was excited to talk to his old friend. He knocked on the door and could hear the thump of Hagrids feet as he walked to the door. The door opened "Harry!" Hagrid said with happiness.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry replied as he was pulled into a hug from his large friend.

"Come in." He said and the took walked in and sat down at the table in the center of the room. "So whatcha doin here Harry?" he asked.

"Well I came here to ask you for your help." Harry told his old friend. "I'm sure you have heard of VL." Harry started.

"Yes, you don't have it do you?" Hagrid asked a fearfully.

"Oh no. No I don't. Draco Malfoy does." He told him with some sadness.

"Malfoy, your here to help him. Thats a little surprising."

"I'm not totally doing it for him. I'm actually doing it for Hermione, the two of them fell in love. And you know Hermione, she is a very determined person," Harry explained. "I just want to her be happy and if that means I have to help Malfoy then I will put my feelings aside."

"You know me Harry, I will help you anyway I can. What did you need?" Hagrid asked.

"I need a list of all the magical creature you can think of. We need blood samples from all of them." Harry explained.

"Oh well thats easy." Hagrid got up and walked to the a bookcase in the corner. He looked around and grabbed the medium small book, he then handed it to Harry. "This book has short descriptions of all the magical creatures."

Harry smiled up at his friend. "Thank you very much for the help Hagrid. Hermione will be very grateful. I need to take this to her." Harry stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting in.

"No trouble Harry. If you need anything more just ask. And do not wait so long to come see me!" Hagrid told Harry before pulling him into another hug.

Harry had forgotten how much he enjoyed Hagrid. "I'll be seeing you soon Hagrid, thats a promise."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Why do you need a sample of blood from all the Dragons?" Charlie asked his younger brother as they walked through the camps site where him and many others stayed to study and work with the dragons.

Ron looked all around him at the tents, slightly surprised how many people were there. "Well you know about VL, right?" Ron started.

"Yeah, and?" Charlie asked.

"Well so wizards have it, and all of them have died except Draco Malfoy." Ron told his brother. "And in the process of finding a cure Hermione fell in love with him and is now doing all she can to find the cure. So she needs samples because she wants to figure out why only wizards are effected by VL." he spat out.

"Wow, Hermione and Draco. I never saw that coming." Charlie responded walking into his own tent.

"After all that I just said and your response is your surprised about them falling in love?" Ron asked confused.

"Well I don't have much else to say other then yes I will help you. We already have samples and I have enough I can give you some." Charlie told his brother.

"Well thank you." Ron responded.

OOOOOOOOOO

Harry apparated back to Torre's house where Hermione was waiting. "What did Hagrid say?" She asked.

"He gave me this book, with a list of all the different creatures and he said if we need any help to just ask." Harry told her as he handed over the small old blue book.

"Thank you Harry." She started looking through the book. "Okay I know your not the biggest fan but I need you to get blood from the Basilisk. You're the only one that speaks parseltongue." Hermione felt bad for asking but she knew Harry would have the best luck.

"I understand Hermione, don't feel bad. I will get the blood." Harry told her with a smile. "I might be a while." He said before apparating.

Hermione looked over at Torre. "I am going to see if I can go find a Boggart. I should be back within the next three of four hours."

"I'll be here." Torre responded. And just as Hermione apparated out Ron apparated in. Torre giggled a little.

"What?" Ron asked looking around.

"Oh, I just thought it was funny that one second ago Hermione was standing in the same place as you are now. Good thing you didn't hit one an other." Torre explained with a smile.

"Good timing I guess." He replied with and equally big smile. "Oh here are the samples my brother gave me." He handed her a box full of tubes of blood, all marked with a name.

"Wonderful! Let's get started." Torre said as she grabbed the box from Ron their hands touched. The both felt a spark as their hands connected. Torre quickly looked away. "Thank you."

Note: So what do you think????? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Sorry everyone that I have taken sooooooooo long to update...I know I totally suck but I found time to write and I should be able to keep up with my updating. So here you go and please enjoy the Chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron and Torre had gone through all the dragon blood but had not made any connections with VL. The two were sitting in Torre's small lab looking at the last bit of dragon blood.

"No luck?" Ron asked her as she leaned back from the microscope with a slight frown on her face.

"Sadly, no. But I haven't given up hope yet. Harry gave us that list of other creatures that we need to go through and get the blood for them. All the dragon DNA is so close that it's hard to see any differences but maybe with a bigger variety we can make a distinction between the different DNA's." Torre explained to Ron.

"I understand. Well pop open that book so I can get my next assignment." Ron said grabbing the book. Torre moved closer to Ron, close enough to touch, so she could look at the list.

"Well Harry is getting blood from the Basilisk and Hermione went after the Boggart." She told him. Ron notice his heart was beating a little fast with Torre so close to him. "Which one do you want to take?" She asked him. She turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her. Her smile grew and he notice her face start to change a to a light pink color. Was she blushing? he asked himself. He quickly looked back down to the list.

"Um...I...um...I can take the Goblins, they are mean but they should help. I'll leave the Centaurs for Harry or Hermione." he said.

"Goblins...it's so weird living my whole life thinking magical creatures were just a story. I remember how surprised I was when Hermione finally told me the truth." She told him.

"Yeah I bet it was a bit of a shock but it's good that you know. I know how thankful Hermione is for your help. I was surprised and a little upset when I learned about her and Draco but as a friend I just want her to be happy and I hope we can save him. If she could fall in love with him then there must be more to him then I thought."

"Well I have known Hermione for a long time and she has always picked good people to be around, like you." She smiled at him again. She realized just how close they were to each other. They were both looking at each other now and it felt as if the temp was going up.

"Hey guys!" Harry said as he apparated into the room. Ron moved away from Torre so quickly that he fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

Torre and Harry rushed to him. "Are you okay?" Torre asked.

Ron quickly stood up. "Um...yes...I...um...Harry just surprised me and I lost my balance."

Harry started to laugh. "Sorry Ron."

They all started to laugh. "It's okay Harry. So did you get the blood?" Ron asked his friend.

"Yes, have we learned anything new with the Dragon blood?" Harry asked Torre.

"Not yet, I think with more samples we will see more differences in the DNA."

"Okay, well I guess I better get on to the next part of the list. Who's next in line?"

Ron looked at the book. "Well there are a few options but what would you say about getting the blood of a Dementor?"

Harry just stopped for a moment. "Dementor blood. Maybe we should try that one together, the three of us." He responded.

"That would be a good idea. Well I will get Goblin blood, you can go talk to the Centaurs and when Hermione gets back she can get blood from Deedee." Ron decided.

"Sounds good, see you too soon." And with a pop Harry was gone.

"Well...um...I'll see you when I get back." Ron told Torre with a shy smile.

"I'll be here." She responded with an equally shy smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione had finally found a Boggart. She was afraid to face it, what would he biggest fear be? She already knew but she did not know if she was ready to face it. Maybe it was a bad idea for her try and get the blood of a Boggart. Then again, someone had to do it and she needed to save Draco, she had to.

She was standing in an empty room with a black box sitting in the middle. She walked to the box and opened it quickly stepping back. The creature morphed into Draco, laying on the ground, lifeless. Hermione held back her tears but it did not help. She was stuck unmoving trying to remind herself that it was not real. He was still alive. After a moment or two passed she was finally able to move forward toward the image of Draco's body. She finally found the words to say the spells she needed to get the blood. And with it finally in hand she apparated out of the room and to Draco. She had to check on him. She had to know he was still okay.

Draco was still laying in bed, same as when she was last there. She sat next to him and started to explain her day and what she saw when she got the blood of the Boggart. She was so afraid she would not save him in time and she wished for even one moment that he could respond.

"I miss you Draco. More then I'm sure you know. I..." She stopped mid-sentence. A wave of nausea hit her. She quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up she came and sat back down with him. "I guess I must be coming down with something."

So what does everyone think? Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione kissed Draco softly. She heard a small knock on the door. "Come in Deedee." Hermione said gently.

"Deedee heard you say you need blood from magic creatures, Deedee wants to give blood to help Master Draco." She said with a small smile.

"Thats a good idea Deedee. Thank you for your help." Hermione told her with a pat on her head, she quickly removed some blood. "Okay, well I need to get this back to my friend Torre. Thank you again Deedee and I will see you soon." Hermione left in an instand and was now standing next to Torre who yelped and fell out of her seat. "Oh! I'm sorry Torre!"

Torre looked up at her from the floor and stood back up. "It's okay but you three really need to start doing that in the living room or something. My heart almost jumped right out of my chest!"

"Will do." Hermione said while handing over the blood.

"Two?" Torre asked.

"Yes I stopped in to see Draco and got some blood from Deedee." She explained.

"When did you become a mind reader?" Torre asked. Hermione just looked at her confused. "Ron and Harry have already come back we decided your next stop would be getting blood from Deedee but you already did." she explained.

"Oh, well how goes the research?" Hermione asked.

"Well I do not have enough blood samples from creatures to really make any distinction between them all. But with this new blood it should help."

"When were Ron and Harry here last?" She asked her friend she heard a small growl coming from her stomach and realized she had not eaten in a while, or slept for the matter. She felt beyond tired.

"They were here about and hour or two ago but they should be back soon." Torre said looking into the microscope. "Was that your stomach I just heard?"

"Um...yes."

"When was the last time you ate? Or even got sleep?" Torre asked as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"To be honest, I'm really not sure. I was not feeling good earlier, I threw up and now I am starving." Hermione replied following Torre.

"Wait, you threw up today and you haven't eaten?" Torre asked.

"Yes." Hermione responded wondering why Torre was looking at her so funny.

"When was your last period Hermione?" She asked.

"My what?...Um...I don't really see why you need to know but it was..." Hermione stood there trying to remember. "...Oh my goodness Torre...I...I'm three weeks that and I didn't even notice."

"Oh...wow...I think you need to take a test." Torre said quietly.

"I...I...um...you're right...I'll have to go get.." Hermione started to say but was cut off.

"I already have one." Torre told her. "I always keep one just in case, which seems silly since I'm single but I like to be prepared. Come with me."

Hermione and Torre walked to Torres room and into her bathroom. Torre pulled out the pregnancy test and handed it to Hermione. "I'll leave you alone, but let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen cooking something up for everyone." Torre left Hermione alone in the bathroom.

Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled out the stick and did her business. The box said she would have to wait 2 minutes for results. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have a baby right now but at the same time she hoped she was, because if she could not save Draco, this baby would be the last thing she had of him. The time ticked by slowly, she was trying to hard to stay patient but it wasn't working out to well for her. She started pacing the small bathroom looking down at a watch over and over again until the two minutes had finally passed. She took a deep breath and looked at the stick

She was...

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Draco laid in bed, still unmoving. He was getting worse, in the pass few hours he had started seeing things. He didn't what they were but he know they did not exist. He began thinking, the reason VL killed was because people started going crazy and eventually their body or mind or both just gave out, finally killing them. Everyday it got harder trying to say away from the blackness forming in him. Telling him to let it all go. But he kept thinking of Hermione and how hard she was trying to save him. Maybe if they know he was trapped in his own body they could turn on some music or something, maybe someone could come read to him, anything to keep this mind busy, anything but this mind numbing silence that was eating away at him.

oooooo

Hermione sat down and stared at the stick in front of her. At the moment she really didn't know how to feel. She felt excitement and fear and sadness all the same time. Her emotions were banging into each other, trying to be number one. Finally her excitement one over. She had always wanted to have kids and the though of her child being Draco's make her happy. Timing was not the best but it gave her even more strength and more of a push to save Draco! Nothing, other then her own health now, was more important. Her stomach rumbled again. First food and a little sleep, then it was back to finding a cure for Draco.

Hermione walked into the kitchen where Torre was making something that smell fantastic. "Results are in." She said.

Torre turned around and looked at her friend. "Well?" she asked.

"Looks like I'm going to be having a baby!" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. She could feel tears beginning to start but stopped them. She did not want to cry.

Torre squealed joyfully and gave Hermione a huge hug! "I know this must be a little hard for you right now but I'm so happy for you and I promise we will save him."

Ron apparated in looking at the two girl hugging. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Hermione turned and looked at her long time friend. "Looks like I will be having a baby."

Ron smiled brightly and gave Hermione a big hug and kill on the cheek. "That's wonderful Hermione. Looks like I'm going to be an uncle!"

"You're going to be an uncle?" Harry asked, he only heard the last bit of what Ron said when he too apparated into the kitchen.

"Yeah, so are you Harry, I'm going to have a baby." Hermione smiled at her old friend.

Harry looked surprised but quickly gave Hermione a big hug. "Well congratulations!"

Everyone was smiling and happy. For one small moment they all forgot about the troubles at hand.

"Lets eat." Ron finally said after hearing Hermione's stomach rumble yet again.

After they all finished dinner it was bed time. They had all been busy and stressed

oooooo

The next morning when Hermione woke up, the boys had left on there next assignment, she decided she would go see Draco, she waned to tell him about the baby even if he could hear her.

She dressed quickly and told Torre she would be back soon. She apparated to Draco's room and laid down next to him on the bed.

"I miss you," She started. "We're still looking for a cure but I came to give you some good news for once….Looks like we're gonna have a baby!" she told him smiling and crying a little at the same time. She finally looked at Draco's face so she could kiss him. She stopped when she notice tears, from his eyes. Realization hit her. "Oh my goodness," She said. "Can you hear me?" She knew he couldn't answer but his tears told her all she needed to know. He could hear her, he just couldn't move.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco POV

Draco was overwhelmed with joy when Hermione told him she was pregnant and now she knew he could still hear! Draco never cried. He saw it as a weakness but who would have guessed it would actually be the keep to keeping him alive and away from the craziness he was falling into. Plus it would help with finding a cure and now he had company, no more dreadful silence. Hermione had asked Deedee to keep him entertained. For a while she talked to him nonstop but when she ran out of things to say she put a movie on. Relief flooded him now that he was no longer lost in the silence. Now he just had to wait for cure so he could hold Hermione and tell her how much he loved her and how excited he was to be a father.

Hermione POV

Hermione did not want to leave Draco alone, now that she knew he could actually hear and was completely awake. But she needed to give this new bit of information to Torre. When Hermione got back to Torres she was hard at work.

"He's awake." She told her friend.

"What? What do you mean he is awake? He is okay now?" Torre was confused.

"No, but he has been awake the whole time, he just cannot move. When I told him I was pregnant he started to cry. He can hear everything! I think the only reason those other died was because they went crazy. They were locked in their own body and mind, not able to move, slowly going crazy and finally giving up on life." She concluded.

"Oh my god. That explains a lot! The cure will still be hard to find but now we are looking for a cure not to wake him up but to let him move again. And we still need to find out why it only affects men and not women." Torre told her.

"With this new information, is there anything you can think of that we might need other than our current assignments?" Hermione asked, trying to think of some.

Torre and Hermione stat there in silence trying to think of something else to try. Finally a light went off in Hermione's head. "We need to get blood from his parents! Maybe their blood has the answer!" Hermione half shouted, and then she realized getting blood from them was not going to be easy. Draco had originally told her that his parents were dead but one night he told her the true, there were still alive but in hiding. They were afraid what would happen to them if anyone thought they were still living. She would have a very hard time finding them. And they would not be happy that Draco had "tainted" the blood line. But she still needed to ask.

"Good idea! It could very well be hereditary." Torre told her. "You shouldn't go alone…But wait, I though you said they were dead?."

"Well as far as the world knows, they are. Thats why I need to do it myself. I don't know if I should tell them about Draco and me or not. That's really up to him but I can't exactly ask him. I'm pretty sure his relationship with them isn't good. I might just leave out the part about him and I and our baby and just tell them he is sick and needs their blood to help. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that would be for the best. They might be more helpful if they think you are only there as the doctor."

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Now I just have to find them. Maybe Deedee will know where to find them."

"Well if she doesn't know I'm sure Ron and Harry could help you out." Torre smiled when she said Ron's name.

"Oh my god! First, I can't tell them and second how did I miss that you have a thing for Ron?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Uh….What? No…" Torre said.

"You totally do! You are totally starting to blush." Hermione's smile grew. "Well I think you should go for it. Ron is a sweet heart and I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

"You think?" Torres asked, excitement flooding her voice. "That wouldn't be weird for you?"

"Oh no, I think it would be awesome. You would be cute together."

"Well should I make the first move or should I let him?"

"The thing about Ron is sometimes he misses the signals so it's good to be up front with him." She explained.

Torre laughed a little. "Good to know."

"Okay well I'm going to go see Deedee, tell the boys the news!"

oooooo

Okay my lovelies, I really hope you are liking the story but let me know what you think! Please Review!


End file.
